Jangan Ganggu Aku
by Vreezie
Summary: Apa kau tidur sendiri di atas tempat tidur yang terlampau luas? Hati-hatilah, mungkin kau akan menemui sosok yang seharusnya tak kasat mata terbaring di sampingmu. /Summary berubah. Oneshot/Tokoh utama berubah tiap chapter [Warning Inside] Ch 2 Update!
1. Kuroko Tetsuya

**Disclaimer** : Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **Warning** : Nggak tau ini AU apa Canon, OOC (semoga nggak), EYD berantakan, pergantian sudut pandang yang tiba-tiba, **typo(s)** , cerita ngawur dan banyak ngayal, DLDR

.

Tiba-tiba Vee ngetik fic kayak gini gara-gara baca ficnya **AkabaneKazama** -san yang bikin Vee ketakutan sendiri, sampai sekarang masih kebayang. Entah kenapa sejak itu mood romance berubah menjadi mood horror. Hahaha.../ketawa/tapi fic romance tetep bakal Vee selesaiin kok.

Langsung aja kalau begitu. Enjoy!

.

Kuroko Tetsuya

.

 _Berlari! Berlari! Terus berlari!_

Sepatu yang dipakainya basah, tapi tak menjadi penghalang akan perasaan tegang yang menimpanya. Takut, khawatir, juga was-was, kini mendominasi otaknya. Perasaan campur aduk itu melekat pada syaraf, membuat pemuda itu lantas berlari lebih kencang. Pengalamannya tempo hari membuatnya tak mau mengulangi hal serupa, tak ingin masuk ke lubang yang sama untuk kedua kali. Karena tak terlalu memperhatikan suara ganjil di belakangnya, ia dihadang (lebih tepatnya disusul) oleh sesosok makhluk ganjil di pertigaan jalan.

 _Cepat! Cepat! Lebih cepat!_

Hal itu berawal dari suara-suara aneh di belakangnya, lantas mulai membuat prespeksi negatif keluar tak kala pemuda itu tak mendapati sosok apapun yang terpantul di bola mata. Dan pas sekali, cuaca yang cerah seperti senyuman salah satu temannya, Kise Ryouta, berganti menjadi cuaca yang menggambarkan kemarahan Akashi Seijuuro. Langit mulai meneteskan cairan hambar yang membuat basah, sedangkan udara mulai bergerak lebih cepat, menciptakan angin kencang yang membuatnya menggigil.

 _Mendekat! Mendekat! Sepertinya ia mendekat!_

Perasaan lega merayapi saat pintu coklat telah masuk ke pandangan, sayup-sayup ia bisa mendengar suara besi yang beradu dengan kayu dari dalam rumah. Tangannya menggapai gagang pintu, lantas melesat masuk. Langkahnya berhenti sejenak di dekat pintu, lantas memandang figura seorang perempuan yang disayangnya, yang sering membelainya hingga terlelap. Bunga-bunga mengering terletak di sekitar figura itu. Ingatkan ia untuk mengganti bunganya besok.

 _Aman, ia tak akan bisa masuk ke dalam rumah ini._

Jantungnya masih berlari, nafasnya tak beraturan, sedang pakaian basahnya mulai terasa tak nyaman. Pemuda itu masuk melangkah ke dalam rumah, masuk lebih jauh untuk mencari apa yang ia butuhkan. Invasinya ke kediaman itu semakin dalam, tapi terhenti begitu jari-jari pucat menyentuh pundaknya.

 _Bagaimana? Bagaimana ia bisa masuk?_

Tubuhnya semakin menggigil. Perasaan takut dan pakaian basah menambah nilai plus dalam hal penurunan suhu tubuh. Kalau boleh mengambil termometer sekarang, mungkin suhu tubuhnya berkisar antara sepuluh derajat celcius. Tidak-tidak, itu berlebihan.

"...chan, Tet-chan!"

Tetsuya tersentak dari delusinya, tak sengaja menyenggol gelas kaca di meja hingga pecah ke lantai. Pemuda bernama lengkap Kuroko Tetsuya itu mengerjap, kemudian berbalik. Sang ibu berdiri di sana, menghapuskan semua perasaan was-was yang belakangan ini mendominasi tubuhnya.

Bahkan tak ada yang berniat membersihkan pecahan di lantai.

Tangan terulur, menggapai wanita yang surainya identik dengan dirinya. Tapi... kenapa, kenapa tubuh yang kini digapainya terasa dingin?

"O-okaasan?"

Surai biru pendek dibelai, tangan-tangan pucat milik sang ibu berusaha menyalurkan kehangatan semu. "Tet-chan jangan khawatir. Okaasan ada di sini. Memangnya, apa yang Tet-chan khawatirkan?"

Kuroko menelan ludah, memaksa cairan itu masuk ke tanggorokannya yang kering. Matanya membulat sempurna, menengada memandang ke langit-langit putih kusam. Pupil itu mengecil seukuran biji jagung sedang mulutnya terbuka, berusaha mengeluarkan apa saja yang bisa membuatnya terbebas dari kondisinya saat ini.

Entah kenapa, Kuroko lebih suka berhujan-hujan di luar daripada masuk ke dalam rumah.

Buk!

Suara buku yang dihempaskan ke meja membuat Kuroko terduduk tegap. Matanya masih memancarkan sorot tegang. Otot-ototnya kaku karena dipaksa bekerja kilat.

"Kuroko, kau tak mau pulang? Tak ada latihan basket hari ini."

Oh, ternyata Kagami yang sengaja mengagetkan Kuroko dengan buku bertumpuk yang kini telah kembali tergenggam di tangannya. Mendesah lega, Kuroko mengangguk. "Sepertinya sudah waktunya kembali, Kagami _-kun_."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Kuroko? Bel sudah berbunyi lima belas menit yang lalu. Aku bahkan tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa kau tertidur dari istirahat ke dua hingga pulang. Dan hebatnya, _sensei_ sama sekali tak menyadari. Kadang aku iri dengan kemampuan alamimu."

Oh, ternyata ia tertidur.

Kuroko memasukkan peralatan tulisnya ke dalam tas, lantas berjalan mengekori Kagami yang memimpin di depan.

"Sepertinya hujan belum kunjung reda."

Kuroko melayangkan pandang ke arah jendela. Benar saja, tetesan tak berwarna jatuh dari atas sana, menciptakan genangan yang mungkin dikutuk bahkan disumpahi oleh kebanyakan orang. Seingatnya cuaca masih cerah sebelum ia tertidur.

Kuroko dan Kagami keluar dari gedung sekolah saat hujan mulai reda. Tapi di tengah perjalanan, hujan kembali bertambah intensitasnya.

"Ayo berteduh dulu, Kuroko."

Memeluk tubuhnya sambil meringkuk, Kuroko memandang datar hujan di hadapannya.

Tuk! Tuk!

Mata Kuroko membulat, suara itu lagi! Jari-jari yang mengetuk lempengan besi kembali terdengar. Paranoid, Kuroko mulai menggigil. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan kiri dengan gelisah.

Tapi kegelisahan itu sedikit menghilang saat mendapati tangan Kagamilah yang mengetuk lengan kursi yang kini mereka duduki. Beberapa remaja terlihat berlarian sambil mengangkat tas mereka, berusaha menghilangkan efek basah yang menempel di baju seragam.

Sepertinya halte yang seharusnya berfungsi sebagai tempat menunggu bus, mulai beralih fungsi menjadi tempat singgah sementara.

"Ah, hujan sudah reda," ujar Kagami sambil menengadah, mengamati sang surya yang mngintip di ufuk barat.

Tuk! Tuk!

"K-kagami _-kun_."

"Ada apa, Kuroko?"

Tuk! Tuk!

"Bisa mengantarku pulang?"

Heran, pemuda berambut merah-hitam mengernyitkan alis bercabangnya . "Kau tak seperti biasanya, Kuroko. Apa ada yang menganggumu?"

Tuk! Tuk!

Kuroko menggeleng cepat. "Aku hanya merasa tidak enak badan, Kagami _-kun_."

Tak tega dengan Kuroko, lantas Kagami mengiakan. Meskipun dalam hati agak sedikit keberatan karena seharusnya bisa pulang lebih cepat, tapi ditepisnya perasaan itu. Dimatanya sekarang, Kuroko memang terlihat tak enak badan. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat, wajahnya pucat pasi, dan peluh terlihat di pelipisnya padahal sekarang suhu cukup rendah.

Kagami berjalan di samping Kuroko, memegang sebelah tangannya karena takut pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu akan kehilangan kesadaran. Entah ini hanya perasaan Kagami, atau memang Kuroko berjalan agak tergesa, seperti berusaha menghindar dari sesuatu.

Setelah perjalanan dalam hening, rumah Kuroko telah terlihat. "Kagami _-kun_ , tak masuk dulu?" tawar Kuroko.

Kagami menggeleng, ingin cepat pulang karena malam suhu udara semakin turun padahal sang bulan belum menampakkan diri, masih tertahan oleh kehadiran sang matahari yang dengan betahnya menciptakan guratan senja.

"Sampai jumpa, Kuroko."

"Sampai jumpa, Kagami _-kun_."

Pintu tertutup dengan cepat, sempat membuat Kagami yang baru melangkah beberapa meter menoleh ke belakang.

 _Ah... sepertinya Kuroko ingin cepat beristirahat._

Di dalam rumah, Kuroko berjalan ke kamar, mengabaikan pecahan di kaki meja. Dihempaskannya tubuh itu ke tempat tidur. Tapi baru sepersekian detik tubuhnya menyentuh benda empuk hangat, rasa sakit luar biasa menyerang penggungnya.

Kuroko berlari kecil ke arah cermin, lantas melihat punggungnya, ah... rasanya ingin berteriak.

Pandangannya mulai bergerak, memindai kamarnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Matanya memaku pandang pada sesuatu yang meneteskan liquid di sudut ruangan. Keinginannya untuk berteriak semakin menjadi-jadi.

Kini, ia tau apa yang tengah terjadi.

Rasanya tak ingin melihat ke belakang.

Di apartemen Kagami...

"Ah ya, halo, Fukuda."

" _Kenapa baru sekarang kau mengangkat panggilanku?"_

"Maaf, aku baru mengantar Kuroko pulang. Kami terjebak hujan sehingga harus berteduh. Dan aku tak mengecek ponsel."

" _Mengantar Kuroko pulang? Bukanya dia sudah pulang sebelum istirahat kedua tadi?"_

"Benarkah?"

" _Tentu saja. Saat itu aku ada di koridor bersama Furihata. Dia bilang tak enak badan."_

Ah... sepertinya Kagami harus menanyakan ini pada Kuroko besok.

FIN

.

Hai-hai, Vee udah taruh beberapa keganjilan di ch ini, ada yang bisa nebak keganjilan apa aja?

Jawaban akan Vee publish bersamaan dengan meng-update Ch 2.

Next, atau delete? *tumben minta pendapat dulu xD

Bisa request mau siapa yang jadi tokoh utama di ch selanjutnya, suara terbanyak Vee pakai/emang ada yang mau request?

Abaikan **A/N** setelah ini.

 _Well_ , Vee gagal hiatus, tentu saja. _Gomen_ para readers _Zashiki Warashi-san!_ , meskipun gagal hiatus, tapi Vee baru bisa update tgl 9. Nggakpapa ya?

Sumpah, ngetik fic horror di malam hari menciptakan efek samping tersendiri/nggak bisa tidur dan nggak berani ke belakang sendiri. Tapi entah kenapa tangan rasanya gerak sendiri/nah loh siapa itu yang gerakin!

See you next chap... ^^

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca :D... Dimohon kritik dan sarannya.


	2. Answer

**Disclaimer** : Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **Warning** : Nggak tau ini AU apa Canon, genre berubah-ubah, OOC (semoga nggak), EYD berantakan, pergantian sudut pandang yang tiba-tiba, **typo(s)** , cerita ngawur dan banyak ngayal, DLDR

.

Karena beberapa alasan, Vee nggak bisa publish jawaban bersamaan dengan ch 2. Karena memang jawabannya udah ada, jadi Vee publish sekarang. Mungkin dengan jawaban ini, ceritanya jadi lebih mudah dipahami.

Langsung aja kalau begitu. Enjoy!

.

 _Sebelum membaca ini, coba lihat sampingmu! Adakah orang?_

 _Atau lihat di belakangmu? Adakah yang mengikuti?_

 _Kalau ada sosok mencurigakan, segera tutupi punggungmu dengan apapun! Harus keras!_

 _Kalau tidak, kau mungkin akan bernasib sama dengan Kuroko Tetsuya!_

 **Answer : Kuroko Tetsuya (Koroko PoV)**

 _Kalau kau fokus dengan suatu hal yang menarik minat, kadangkala hal lain terlupakan begitu saja. Ingat, kekagetan berlebih bisa menyebabkan beberapa peristiwa menghilang dari pikiran!_

.

 _Berlari! Berlari! Terus berlari!_

Hujan masih mengguyur, tapi langkahku tak kunjung berkurang kecepatannya.

Di belakang, ada apa di sana?

Aku takut menoleh untuk sekedar memeriksa.

Awalnya aku hanya berjalan santai, karena memang sedang tak enak badan. Beberapa jam lalu, aku masih bisa berdiri dengan tegak. Tapi entah kanapa, menjelang jam istirahat pusing menyerang kepalaku. Segera saja aku meminta izin untuk pergi ke ruang kesehatan. Tapi begitu di ruang kesehatan, pintu terkunci. Entah memang benar-benar terkunci atau ada yang tak menghendaki aku beristirahat, lantas kuambil keputusan untuk beristirahat di rumah.

Saat di koridor, aku sempat berpapasan dengan Fukuda _-kun_ dan Furihata _-kun_ dari kelas 1-3, teman dari klub basket. Mereka menawarkan bantuan dengan mengantarkanku pulang. Tentu saja kutolak. Mungkin kalau Kagami _-kun_ yang menawarkan bantuan, aku bisa mentoleransi karena beberapa faktor. Tapi Kagami _-kun_ sedang tak ada di kelas, mengabaikan beberapa mata pelajaran karena harus mengejar ujian susulan.

Kembali pada keadaanku, kali ini aku hampir menyebrangi pertigaan. Was-was mulai mendominasi, lagi-lagi teringat tentang kejadian yang berawal beberapa hari yang lalu, dimana aku melihat sesosok wanita bermuka pucat dan berpunggung penuh sayatan menghadangku. Bagaimana aku bisa tau tetang sayatan itu? Sebenarnya hanya kebetulan saja. Saat itu aku berlari, tapi setelah rumahku mulai terlihat, aku menoleh ke belakang, dan menemukan sosok itu tetap di tempat semula, membelakangiku. Sejak saat itu, kejadian serupa terulang setiap hari, seperti menunggu saat yang tepat untuk memuncak.

Dan sepertinya hari ini puncaknya.

Sayup-sayup aku bisa mendengar suara orang memotong sesuatu. Ah... mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.

Kubuka pintu, lalu menguncinya. Perasaan lega menjalari karena suara besi beradu dengan kayu itu telah berhenti. Semoga saja sosok itu tak mengikutiku sampai rumah. Kali ini aku aman. Tapi apa akan terus berlanjut?

Aku memandang ke arah pigura di dekat pintu, bunga-bunga mengering terletak di sekitarnya. Kurasa aku harus mengganti bunganya.

Kulangkahkan kaki ke dalam, berniat ke kamar untuk mengganti pakaian yang basah. Sepertinya aku harus mengenakan seragamku yang satunya untuk besok. Tapi langkahku berhenti saat merasakan tepukan di pundak. Bagaimana hantu itu bisa masuk?

"...chan, Tet-chan!"

Aku tersentak, tak sengaja menyenggol gelas kaca di meja hingga pecah ke lantai. Aku mengerjap, kemudian berbalik. Sosok yang kuyakini sebagai ibuku berdiri di sana, menghapuskan semua perasaan was-was yang belakangan bersarang.

Tangan terulurku, menggapai wanita yang surainya identik dengan driku. Tapi... kenapa, kenapa tubuh yang kini digapainya terasa dingin?

"O- _okaasan_?"

Tubuhku menggigil lagi saat menyadari kalau...

...aku sudah tak memiliki seorang ibu.

Ibuku—tidak! Hantu itu membelai rambut balakang kepalaku dengan satu tangan. "Tet-chan jangan khawatir. _Okaasan_ ada di sini. Memangnya, apa yang Tet-chan khawatirkan?"

Aku menelan ludah, memaksa cairan itu masuk ke tanggorokan. Tangan itu bergerak turun, hingga berakhir di leher. Sentakan kuat kuterima saat merasakan rasa perih di punggung.

Sakit! Sakit sekali! Apa yang barusan dilakukan hantu itu?

Perlahan, rasa sakit itu membuat kesadaranku menurun, hingga segalaya berubah menjadi... gelap.

Buk!

Suara buku yang dihempaskan ke meja membuatku tersentak. "Kuroko, kau tak mau pulang? Tak ada latihan basket hari ini."

Oh, ternyata Kagami _-kun_ yang sengaja mengagetkanku dengan buku. "Sepertinya sudah waktunya kembali, Kagami _-kun_."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Kuroko? Bel sudah berbunyi lima belas menit yang lalu. Aku bahkan tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa kau tertidur dari istirahat ke dua hingga pulang. Dan hebatnya, _sensei_ sama sekali tak menyadari. Kadang aku iri dengan kemampuan alamimu."

Apa? Tertidur? Jadi, apa hal-hal tadi hanya mimpi? Ah... memang apa yang terjadi denganku tadi? Aku tak terlalu ingat.

"Sepertinya hujan belum kunjung reda."

Kulayangkan pandang ke arah jendela. Benar saja, tetesan tak berwarna jatuh dari atas sana, menciptakan genangan yang mungkin dikutuk bahkan disumpahi oleh kebanyakan orang. Seingatnya cuaca masih cerah sebelum aku tertidur.

Kagami _-kun_ dan aku pulang bersama-sama, karena setengah tujuan kami melewati jalan yang sama. Tapi baru seperempat jalan, hujan kembali lebat.

"Ayo berteduh dulu, Kuroko."

Tuk! Tuk!

Tidak! Tidak suara itu lagi! Aku tak ingin mendengar suara itu lagi! Masih dapat kuingat kejadian kemarin, dimana sosok hantu dengan punggung tersayat menghadangku di pertigaan jalan.

Aku melihat ke kanan dan kiri. Tapi ternyata tangan Kagami _-kun_ yang mengetuk besi sandaran dari kursi halte yang kami duduki

Sepertinya halte yang seharusnya berfungsi sebagai tempat menunggu bus, mulai beralih fungsi menjadi tempat singgah sementara.

"Ah, hujan sudah reda," ujar Kagami _-kun_ sambil menengadah, mengamati sang surya yang mngintip di ufuk barat.

Tuk! Tuk!

Tidak-tidak! Kenapa suara itu lagi? Kulirik tangan Kagami _-kun_. Buruk! Bukan dia yang mengetuk besi.

"K-kagami _-kun_."

"Ada apa, Kuroko?"

Tuk! Tuk!

"Bisa mengantarku pulang?"

Kau tak seperti biasanya, Kuroko. Apa ada yang menganggumu?"

Tuk! Tuk!

Aku menggeleng cepat, tak ingin Kagami _-kun_ tau apa yang tengah terjadi denganku. Konyol kalau Kagami _-kun_ tau aku bertingkah seperti ini karena hantu. Ah tidak, aku tak ingin membuat Kagami _-kun_ pulang dengan wajah pucat pasi. "Aku hanya merasa tidak enak badan, Kagami _-kun_."

Kami berjalan berdampingan dengan salah satu lenganku yang ditahan oleh Kagami _-kun_ , seperti takut aku akan kehilangan keseimbangan. Sepertinya Kagami _-kun_ mulai menyadari tingkah lakuku. Tak apa, rumah sudah tak jauh lagi dan pertigaan jalan hampir kami lalui tanpa tanda-tanda kehadiran sang sosok misterius.

Tapi bagaiamanapun, aku tetap bisa mendengar bunya 'Tuk!Tuk!' sedari tadi.

"Kagami _-kun_ , tak masuk dulu?" tawarku ketika gagang pintu sudah berada dalam genggamanku.

Kagami _-kun_ menggeleng. "Sampai jumpa, Kuroko."

"Sampai jumpa, Kagami _-kun_."

Aku berjalan ke kamar, sedikit heran dengan pecahan di kaki meja. Kapan aku memecahkan gelas?

Sampai kamar, aku mengehempaskan tubuh ke tempat tidur. Tapi baru sepersekian detik tubuhku menyentuh benda empuk hangat, rasa sakit luar biasa menyerang area punggung. Kubekap mulutku agar tak menghasilkan suara yang mungkin bisa membuat para tetangga terbuka mulutnya, mara-marah.

Aku berlari kecil ke arah cermin, lantas melihat punggungnya. Sebuah sayatan kecil nan dalam ada di sana, terlihat masih segar. Tapi entah kenapa, luka itu tampak seperti baru dijahit paksa, membuat darah yang mengalir tak terlalu banyak. Kemejaku juga penuh bercak merah. Darahkah itu?

Bagaimana?

Bagaimana hal seperti ini bisa terjadi padaku? Kenapa aku tak menyadari rasa sakit itu? Kenapa Kagami _-kun_ tak melihatnya. Oh benar, aku memakai blezer hitam, pantas tak terlihat.

Tapi sekarang itu sakit! Sakit sekali!

Aku menggerakkan mataku, memindai kamarnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. pandanganku terpaku pandang pada seragam basah di sudut ruangan.

AKU INGIN BERTERIAK!

Tapi... tapi kenapa tak ada suara yang bisa keluar dari mulutku?

Kini, aku tau apa yang tengah terjadi.

Aku pulang, diikuti hantu, hujaman pisau di punggungku, aku pingsan, dan lalu tiba-tiba terbangun di sekolah dengan pakaian bersih dan luka yang baru saja kusadari. Kalau dipikir-pikir, waktu kejadiannya pas sekali. Aku kembali ke rumah sebelum istirahat ke dua, lalu kembali lagi kesekolah lagi saat istirahat (karena biasanya kelas kosong saat istirahat, jadi tak ada yang .

Yang jadi pertanyaan sekarang...

"S-siapa? S-si.. siapa yang... yang m-memindahkanku?"

"Aku."

Suara serak terdengar dari belakang punggungku. Memicingkan mata, takut-takut aku menoleh ke belakang.

Dan disanalah ia, sosok hantu yang biasanya mengahadangku.

D-dan dia... dia membawa pisau!

V

Ingin dengar cerita? Hanya cerita singkat sebenarnya. Tentang seorang gadis yang menjadi korban pembunuhan di tengah pertigaan jalan. Punggungnya tak bisa ditebak bentuknya, dengan seragam yang sobek, dan bekas-bekas jaitan asal di sana-sini. Penjahat membunuhnya karena gadis itu memiliki banyak benda berharga yang melekat pada tubuhnya.

Gadis itu tak terima, tentu.

Kali ini, dia ingin mencari teman. Teman yang menyadarinya, dapat melihatnya, dan tau tantang kronologi kematiannya!

.

Kira-kira, apa ada kau tau bagaimana gadis itu terbunuh?

Kuroko tau, kah?

FIN

.

Satu : _sayup-sayup ia bisa mendengar suara besi yang beradu dengan kayu dari dalam rumah_ **:** **pisau beradu dengan telenan, tanda ada seseorang yang memotong sesuatu.**

Dua : _Langkahnya berhenti sejenak di dekat pintu, lantas memandang figura seorang perempuan yang disayangnya, yang sering membelainya hingga terlelap. Bunga-bunga mengering terletak di sekitar figura itu. Ingatkan ia untuk mengganti bunganya besok_ **: itu fotonya ibu Kuroko yang udah meninggal, berarti yang jadi ibu Kuroko...**

Tiga : _Matanya membulat sempurna, menengada memandang ke langit-langit putih kusam. Pupil itu mengecil seukuran biji jagung sedang mulutnya terbuka, berusaha mengeluarkan apa saja yang bisa membuatnya terbebas dari kondisinya saat ini_ : **pisau yang dipegang ibu Kuroko ditancapkan ke arah Kuroko.**

Empat _: "Aku bahkan tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa kau tertidur dari istirahat ke dua hingga pulang. Dan hebatnya, sensei sama sekali tak menyadari. Kadang aku iri dengan kemampuan alamimu."_ **: sebenarnya Kuroko bukan tertidur, tapi pingsan.**

Lima: _Tubuhnya gemetar hebat, wajahnya pucat pasi, dan peluh terlihat di pelipisnya padahal sekarang suhu cukup rendah_ **: Kuroko nggak sakit, tapi takut.**

Enam : _Di dalam rumah, Kuroko berjalan ke kamar, mengabaikan pecahan di kaki meja_ **: pecahan gelasnya masih ada, berarti kejadian Kuroko yang bertemu dengan hantu itu benar-benar terjadi.**

Tujuh : _Matanya memaku pandang pada sesuatu yang meneteskan liquid di sudut ruangan_ **: pakaian Kuroko yang basah.**

Kalau ada yang kurang jelas, bisa ditanyakan ^^

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca :D... Dimohon kritik dan sarannya.


	3. Kise Ryouta (Guling)

**Disclaimer** : Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **Warning** : Nggak tau ini AU apa Canon, OOC (semoga nggak), EYD berantakan, pergantian sudut pandang yang tiba-tiba, **typo(s)** , cerita ngawur dan banyak ngayal, DLDR

.

Langsung aja kalau begitu. Enjoy!

.

Kise Ryouta

.

 _Pernah tidur dengan posisi tangan atau kaki menggantung? Pernah berpikir kalau akan ada 'sesuatu' yang menarik kaki atau tanganmu ke bawah? Atau kau tidur sendiri di atas tempat tidur yang terlampau luas? Hati-hatilah, mungkin kau akan menemui sosok yang seharusnya tak kasat mata terbaring di sampingmu._

.

Memejamkan mata, Kise mencoba mengenyahkan bayang-bayang akan refleksi hal tak kasat mata. Tapi semakin diingat-ingat, bukannya hilang, hal itu semakin terasa nyata. Tangannya meraba ke samping. Perasaan lega menjalari tak kala mendapati sisa tempat tidur di sampingnya kosong.

Belakangan ini, Kise sering mendapati rasa aneh (seperti memegang guling) saat meraba ke samping. Hal itu bermula saat ia iseng-iseng menggerak-gerakkan tangan ke samping, membayangkan kala itu ia meraba permukaan kulit putih milik Kuroko.

Pikiran Kise kotor saat itu, tak bisa dipungkiri.

Tapi rasa asing menyerang indra perasanya. Permukaan tempat tidur berubah menjadi serasa gundukan guling. Tidak keras, tapi juga tak selembut kulit beruang teddy ukuran jumbo milik Momoi Satsuki.

Anehnya, Kise pada akhirnya sadar kalau ia tak memiliki guling.

Lantas, apa yang ada di sampingnya kala itu?

Hening, hanya terdengar suara jarum jam dan suara hujan yang lolos dari cela-cela lubang tak kasat mata yang ada di dinding. Berpuluh mata terasa mengawasi, menerobos lapisan keberanian milik Kise.

Jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Padahal Kise sudah mengenakan penutup mata bergambar Kuroko dan berharap mendapat mimpi indah, tapi mata tak kunjung mau memejam. Ia malah mengingat-ingat Kuroko yang kini sedang terbaring di rumah sakit karena luka punggung serius. Semoga lelaki penyuka _vaniLla shake_ itu baik-baik saja.

Digerakkannya tubuhnya, memunggungi sisa tempat tidur dan menghadap tembok. Lagi-lagi dadanya berdesir tak nyaman. Kise berteriak dalam hati dan berharap pagi segera menyingsing dan mengenyahkan semua khayalan buruknya.

Tunggu...

Itu semuanya hanya khayalan kan? Kise tak perlu takut dengan khayalan.

Akhirnya setelah membiarkan pikirannya terlarut, Kise dapat memejamkan mata.

V

Hari yang cukup cerah. Setidaknya Kise bisa berjalan santai ke sekolahnya, juga bisa pulang dengan keadaan serupa. Di jalan, ia berpapasan dengan Midorima yang (anenya) sedang berjalan sendiri. Sepertinya lelaki itu juga baru pulang dari sekolah.

"Ah. Midorimacchi!" teriak Kise sambil melambaikan tangan.

Midorima tak menoleh, justru mempercepat langkahnya.

"Oi Midorimacchi! Tunggu aku!"

Kise tau kalau Midorima sempat melihatnya barang sedetik. Tapi lelaki bersurai hijau lumut itu malah bertingkah seperti tak melihat apapun dan menghilang di pertigaan. Ah biarkan saja.

Toko dengan tulisan ' _Fiv Sleep_ ' membuat Kise berhenti berjalan. Setiap hari ia melihat toko itu, tapi tak pernah setertarik ini. Setelah menimbang-nimbang, akhirnya ia masuk ke dalam.

Kakinya melangkah menuju bagian bantal dan guling. Di sisi kanan dan kirinya terlihat tempat tidur berbagai ukuran. Untuk sejenak ia tertarik mengeluarkan uang untuk tempat tidur _single bed_ berwarna coklat. Tapi keinginan itu terkikis. Kise tak membawa uang yang cukup untuk membeli tempat tidur baru. Dompetnya tertinggal di atas meja hari ini, sedang ia hanya memiliki beberapa lembar uang yang kebetulan tertinggal di dalam seragam sekolahnya.

Semoga uang itu cukup untuk membeli satu guling.

Persetan dengan hantu! Kise mengacak helai pirangnya frustasi. Seharusnya ia membawa dompet itu bersamanya. Sudahlah...

Akhirnya Kise keluar dari tokoh itu dengan memeluk guling berwarna oranye seukuran Kuroko. Ah, sepertinya nanti malam ia bisa membayangkan guling itu sebagai Kuroko. Dengan begitu ia dapat tidur dengan nyenyak.

Kise tersenyum lebar dengan rencananya.

Guling itu terhempas ke tempat tidur yang selalu membuatnya horror sendiri. Titik-titik hujan kembali turun. Kise bersyukur karena dapat sampai di apartemennya sebelum hujan mengguyur.

V

Detik-detik jam membuat konsentrasi Kise menurun sedikit demi sedikit. Diraihnya ponsel di depannya dan membuka mail. Ada satu mail dari Akashi, mengatakan kalau Kuroko sudah sadar. Kise menghela nafas lega. Sampai sekarang ia masih tak bisa berpikir apa yang membuat Kuroko sampai harus mendekam di rumah sakit, sepertinya ia akan menemukan jawabannya tak lama lagi.

Buku ditutup karena soal terakhir sudah diisinya. Setelah memastikan tak ada yang ketinggal, ia menutup tas sekolahnya dan meletakkan benda biru di atas meja belajar.

Kakinya melangkah menuju tempat tidur sembari melirik-lirik gelisah. Guling telah siap di sebelahnya. Kali ini Kise tak boleh takut.

Per berderit saat Kise merangkak di atas tempat tidur dan merebahkan diri setelah sebelumnya mematikan lampu. Guling didekapnya sambil membayangkan hal indah. Seperti rancananya tadi, Kise membayangkan guling itu sebagai Kuroko. Malam ini sepertinya ia tak memerlukan penutup mata karena merasa akan tertidur sebentar lagi.

Kesadarannya mulai terkikis. Ditelentangkannya kedua tangan. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara benda jatuh ke bawah saat kakinya membuat gerakan menendang. Entah apa itu, otak Kise tak dapat memprosesnya lagi. ia mengubah posisi karena merasa tak nyaman. Punggungnya menghadap tembok. Merasa ada yang kurang, ia meraih guling yang _sepertiny_ a ada di hadapannya.

Ah, guling ini rasanya nyaman sekali. Rasanya dingin. Kuroko, guling ini adalah Kuroko. Delusinya begitu nyata sampai Kise dapat merasakan halusnya kulit pucatnya dan sapuan nafasnya.

Akhirnya Kise dapat tidur nyenyak malam ini. Terima kasih... _guling_.

FIN

Oke, kali ini nggak ada ganjil-ganjilan. Ntar yang ada readers pada bingung. Kise di sini kayak Kuro freak ya? Maaf kalau ada yang kurang nyaman. Kenapa Midorima bertingkah seperti itu, akan dibahas di Ch lain. Jadi do'ain aja authornya nggak terlalu males lanjutin xD

Ampun, Vee tempat tidurnya juga kelebihan. Loh kan, jadi takut sendiri. Bagaimana kalau ntar ada yang numpang tidur di samping Vee?/ketakutan

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca ^^


End file.
